The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, denominated varietally as "Kam Red", and which is generally similar in its overall physical appearance to the Red Jim variety of nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,518), and the Flamekist nectarine tree (Unpatented), of which it is a newly found bud sport, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by bearing a more deeply colored fruit which ripens for harvesting approximately August 7 through August 14 at Reedley, Calif., the subject variety ripening for harvest approximately five to six days earlier than the Flamekist variety of nectarine tree and approximately ten to eighteen days earlier than the Red Jim nectarine tree at the same geographical location.
The Flamekist nectarine tree (unpatented), which was originated by the Crops Research Division; Agricultural Research Service of the U.S. Department of Agriculture, is well known as a moderately vigorous producer of large, ovate, firm fleshed and clingstone fruit which are ripe for harvesting in Reedley, Calif. during the third week of August. Furthermore, the Flamekist nectarine tree has long been known for its attractive skin coloration and excellent eating qualities.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a nectarine tree which somewhat resembled the Flamekist nectarine tree but which bears fruit that ripen for harvesting earlier in the season whereby the commercial demand for such a nectarine can be effectively satisfied over a greater period of time.